<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Hope by Tarvok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946504">Secret Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok'>Tarvok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character with Disabilty, Established Relationship, M/M, Reference(s) to Miscarriage(s), Secret Relationship, Slow Romance, Transformer Sparklings, Transgender Megatron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron tasked Soundwave with figuring out how to use old, primitive Earth technology to create... something... anything, really. </p><p>Soundwave found a way to create newsparks with a 5-10% probability of success with each new attempt.</p><p>This takes place after several vorns worth of trying, in secret, to create new life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron/Soundwave (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sparkling Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>vorn = approximately 83 years</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Secret Hope</p><p>By Tarvok</p><p>Soundwave/Megatron</p><p> </p><p>"It is time. Prepare the coaxial cable," Megatron murmured softly in command, leaning back against the dais.</p><p>"Yes, Lord Megatron," Soundwave replied from across the room. He obediently walked over to the dais, and pulled the cable out of his modified pectoral access port.</p><p>Megatron sighed, and tried to relax, deftly opening the hatch to his own spark chamber.</p><p>"Insert it, Soundwave," he mentally prepared himself for any discomfort the primitive 'upgrade' might cause.</p><p>It took only a moment before he felt the pressure of insertion and grunted in response.</p><p>"Do you feel any discomfort, Lord-"</p><p>"Just do it in silence," Megatron interrupted. Soundwave nodded and quickly adjusted the bolt to set the cable, causing a shiver to run through both of them as the connection was established.</p><p>Megatron gestured for him to continue, and the sudden sensation of quick pulsating jolts of electrostatic were not unpleasant. He shut his optics and groaned, his vocoder distorted. Soundwave was feeling much the same, but he kept quiet.</p><p>Several hours went by of the two of them so near to one another, Soundwave sending a steady, pulsating stream of what felt like liquid pleasure to the area of Megatron's chassis that surrounded his spark chamber, while Megatron shivered and approached overload, yet not quite reaching it.</p><p>"My Lord-?" Soundwave quietly inquired of Megatron.</p><p>"Increase the voltage as we agreed," he replied, his optics still shut, groaning loud and low, the vibration felt through the cable.</p><p>Soundwave carefully set his palm on Megatron's open plate, increasing the strength of the electrostatic pulses by a greater quantity. Megatron jerked in place, his entire body flooded with a warmth that radiated from his spark chamber. They both shivered in pleasure as a bright light engulfed them.</p><p>"It is finished. The sparkling has been generated," Soundwave said quietly, slowly removing the cable from Megatron's altered pectoral access port. Megatron's intake system activated for a few brief moments in discomfort as his power couplings adjusted to the newspark, while Soundwave leaned forward and pressed his fingers against the worn port. "I will retrieve the dust plug and insert it now."</p><p>Megatron watched him as he thoroughly composed himself before returning with the plug. He caught Soundwave's wrist servos once the plug was inserted, numbing the area.</p><p>"Did you wish to overload?" Megatron asked softly. Soundwave tilted his head and opened the hatch to his own spark chamber, and Megatron possessively caressed the area, causing him shut his optics and overload quickly.</p><p>Smirking, Megatron closed his spark chamber for him just before closing his own. "Was it that good?"</p><p>Soundwave nodded and said, "You did not entirely overload, my Lord."</p><p>"So it would seem," Megatron felt for the presence of the newspark. Satisfied it was doing well, he pressed open his dorsal access port, pulling Soundwave forward by the wrist. Soundwave immediately opened his wrist panel and inserted his interfacing cables into Megatron's dorsal access plugs. Megatron moaned softly and brushed his fingers against Soundwave's facial monitor.</p><p>He tilted his head in response, sending several intense pulses of electrostatic into their connection, causing Megatron to overload quite strongly.</p><p>"Nngh!" Megatron groaned and overloaded several more times before he subconsciously sent the data to stop. Soundwave withdrew and turned around to continue his surveillance of the base.</p><p>Megatron silently watched him work for a while before speaking.</p><p>"Thank you, my love," he whispered in a frequency only they could hear.</p><p>Soundwave only nodded from where he stood facing away from him.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>((((Carrying newsparks is NOT sex-specific for ANY Cybertronians.))))</p><p>Megatron being trans is completely pointless to the above statement and has NOTHING TO DO WITH WHY HE'S CARRYING. He's big, and the babies are in his damn chest hole.</p><p>This is NOT a story for TRANS FETISHISTS. There is a rampant problem with transmasculine folks being feminised and abused in fanfiction and then even more in real life as a consequence. THAT SHIT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN HERE.</p><p>If the tag makes you think Megatron is a "cute lady soft boi," READ THAT ABOVE STATEMENT AGAIN AND GTFO.</p><p>This is NOT a ridicule of more feminine transmasculine folks. It is a defense of ALL transmasculine folks. You're only a "soft boi uwu" if you say you are, and NOBODY gets to assume everyone is.</p><p>If you aren't transphobic, enjoy! You're more than welcome to read.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Megatron looked up at the ceiling, counting the rafter spacers for the third time that night. His recharge slab did nothing to stop the incessant buzzing noise of the newspark, and as such, he was unable to sleep. He sighed, rolling his optics and sitting up.</p><p>"Is there anything I can do, Lord Megatron?" Soundwave asked from near the door.</p><p>"Perhaps you could shut off my audial network and dampen my pressure sensors, so this unending noise stops!" Megatron sighed again, and rubbed his face with his palm. "I hope the Allspark was deaf before it dried up!"</p><p>Soundwave approached him and sat next to him, placing his hand over Megatron's chest plate. "The sound indicates that the newspark is functional," he paused, thinking. "Perhaps a meal and a long distraction, my Lord?"</p><p>Soundwave got up and brought Megatron a few cubes of energon, kneeling before him. He opened the hatch to his own spark chamber, moving aside the myriad extra cables inside, to reveal his original pectoral access ports.</p><p>Megatron downed one of the cubes before opening his wrist panel and inserting his interfacing cables deep inside Soundwave's pectoral access ports. They both moaned softly.</p><p>Megatron gripped Soundwave's arm, holding him still as Soundwave opened his own wrist panel and threaded his interfacing cables into Megatron's wrist ports.</p><p>With the sound of the buzzing newspark as a backdrop to their lovemaking, they created a feedback loop of intense, pulsating electrostatic bursts, overloading one another multiple times.</p><p>Megatron pulled his interfacing cables out of Soundwave, while his subordinate increased the intensity of the pleasure he was sending Megatron.</p><p>They remained in that state for the duration of the carriage, allowing Megatron to finally recharge once the newspark was removed.</p><p>----</p><p>Megatron stood, watching the first sparkling conceived in millions of years coalesce into a protoform before his eyes. He carefully placed it in one of the prepared containers, and then placed (the now very quiet) newspark back inside his modified chassis, next to his spark chamber.</p><p>He turned to Soundwave. "No one is to know."</p><p>Soundwave nodded, "As we agreed, my Lord Megatron."</p><p>Megatron reached up and brushed his fingers along Soundwave's facial monitor, opening his own wrist panel. Soundwave immediately opened his, and they inserted each other's interfacing cables into their wrist access ports, shivering in pleasure as their minds became one, fingers intertwined.</p><p>"I am not above waiting for several decades before trying again," Megatron murmured.</p><p>Soundwave only tilted his head and sent along his next creative idea.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soundwave watched as Megatron went into battle with their sparkling held safely within his chest plate, with only a slight bit of worry.</p><p>They had made love that morning, before preparing for a new assault on a nuclear power plant. Soundwave could tell that his Lord was nervous for the precious cargo.</p><p><em>If never for himself</em>, Soundwave thought bitterly, and looked over at Starscream. He turned back toward the monitors as Megatron sent the first data packet of schematics for a nuclear fission reactor. <em>What an odd source of energy for organics.</em></p><p>----</p><p>Megatron groaned against his own palm in an effort to keep quiet. Soundwave's main dorsal access port was holding his own modified main dorsal jack quite firmly. "Nngh... You must relax, Soundwave," he murmured near one of his audial receivers. "I know you were concerned." Soundwave shivered against him and took several hours to fully relax.</p><p>----</p><p>The newspark was developing much as expected. Its protoform was quite large and growing by the day. Soon, Megatron would no longer be able to comfortably keep it hidden inside his own chassis.</p><p>Megatron sat down, carefully opening the hatch of his spark chamber and lifting out his sleeping sparkling. "Time for sustenance, little one." He unsnapped the cover tip on the cable to the container and slowly poured in two cubes of energon, which were quickly absorbed by the newspark. He watched in awe as it grew and wriggled around.</p><p>He thought of when Soundwave first came to him about his discovery of the uses for primitive Earth technology. Soundwave was insistent he could make a newspark from some of the most worthless tech, even by fleshling standards.</p><p>He had only agreed to assist his experiments, because this was not the first time he had modified his chassis in any notable fashion.</p><p>It had all taken more time and effort than he would have preferred to get the primitive technology somewhat integrated into his system.</p><p>The first time Soundwave slid the coaxial cable into his recently modified pectoral access port, he had nearly forgotten why he had removed his ability to fully carry so long ago.</p><p>He remembered shortly after when their first attempt resulted in excruciating pain all along his scarred neural network. He had hit Soundwave then, in self-defense, while Soundwave had worked quickly to repair the damaged connections before respectfully leaving to get repaired himself.</p><p>This repeated many times until Megatron was able to bring his severed pleasure circuits back online. Soundwave had not understood why he had cut the lines and broken the soldered edges of his overloading chips to begin with.</p><p>The first time they had truly interfaced, he no longer had any questions. He simply carried out his duties with more attentiveness toward Megatron's comfort instead of treating it all as purely an experiment.</p><p>Soundwave had even modified Megatron's pleasure circuits to receive much more intense signals from what would eventually become their daily love making sessions, as more time passed with no sparkling.</p><p>That was something new for Megatron. Not unpleasant, no, but very intense and thought-consuming... Making love was something he thought only silly, empty-minded beings indulged in. Interfacing was even more ridiculous, but... Soundwave surprised him.</p><p>He was only ever obedient and ever mindful, while always working on one project or other. Megatron grew to look forward to their time together.</p><p>He gently put the container with his sparkling's growing protoform back inside his chest plate, sighing at the added weight.</p><p>"-not designed to carry for this long," Soundwave entered his recharging room after a brief scan at the door.</p><p>Megatron waved a dismissive hand. "I assure you that it was entirely intentional to make my chassis more slim."</p><p>Soundwave approached and touched his face very briefly, before walking over to the wall and bringing him more energon. "You must rest, Lord Megatron. If you continue to hide the newspark away in this manner, you will weaken much more quickly."</p><p>Megatron did not argue and laid down on his recharge slab, letting Soundwave open his throat data access point and cause him to overload and see stars, before passing along his newly drawn-up schematic for a nuclear fission/energon hybrid reactor.</p><p>Megatron sat up and gripped his arms tight, roughly kissing his chest plate as though it were his face. "With this, we only require crude oil to refine energon!"</p><p>He rolled them over and took his time rendering Soundwave to incoherent pleasure fluid.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case you were wondering, I've included two pictures of Soundwave at the end of this chapter to give you an idea of how he looks in this. Megatron looks a lot like his movie incarnation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The time had come to remove the newspark entirely from Megatron's frame. Soundwave watched him lift it's container carefully out of his modified chassis, before Megatron set it next to himself on his own recharge slab.</p><p>They both worked quickly and quietly to switch all of the protoform's feeding cables from Megatron's carriage ports to the prepared feeding ports that newsparks would typically already be hooked up to.</p><p>This was the first one that had lived this long.</p><p>The two of them knelt next to their sparkling for several hours, waiting for an alert beacon to sound in warning.</p><p>"If this one dies, you can forget about ever trying again," Megatron stood slowly, walking over to the dais and sitting down, watching Soundwave continue to make recordings of the newspark's life signs.</p><p>"It appears functional," Soundwave looked over at him, tilting his head.</p><p>Megatron sighed and rested his head in his palms. "Still no sign of electrostatic degradation, or... neural collapse?"</p><p>"I can detect no anomalies," Soundwave stood and approached him. Megatron leaned back against the dais and turned away, and his subordinate stood still, waiting for his signal.</p><p>"How is progress on the reactor?" Megatron changed the subject, shutting his optics.</p><p>"It is proceeding as planned. At this juncture, we have successfully kept it hidden from both the Autobots and the fleshlings," Soundwave replied, and restarted his approach.</p><p>"Do not expect it to remain that way," Megatron sighed as Soundwave slid his palm up his arm to his front shoulder servo, pressing against the shiny metal.</p><p>He was quiet as he sent carefully calibrated vibrations down his fingers and along Megatron's tense servo. "I have never underestimated anyone, my Lord," he said quietly.</p><p>Megatron did not speak. He only upcycled his intakes briefly in response. Soundwave leaned in, resting his forehead on his shoulder, whispering, "I would never ask it of you again."</p><p>----</p><p>Soundwave looked through all of Shockwave's old research files, and shuddered. It would be foolish to just dump them all as waste, but that was all he wanted to do with them. He wondered if anyone would have grieved a Cybertronian as... unique as Shockwave, had the war never happened.</p><p>He looked over at Megatron laying on his recharge slab, watching their sparkling float in it's container, and was glad his facial monitor hid his smile.</p><p>"Did you approve of any of Shockwave's research, Lord Megatron?" Soundwave held out a data pad full of nightmare fuel.</p><p>"Most of it, no," Megatron sat up and turned toward him, taking the data pad from him. He made a face and crushed the pad in his hand. "Get rid of this trash."</p><p>"Right away, my Lord," Soundwave quickly removed most of Shockwave's leftover research data from the Decepticon servers, hoping no one ever attempted to recreate those experiments. "Some of this may still be useful to-"</p><p>"No," Megatron sighed and stood up. "All of it is trash. We agreed to begin anew, not to fall further into depravity." Soundwave nodded and went to destroy the rest. Megatron walked up behind him and leaned in to watch, kissing along his shoulder and back. "Come to bed when you are finished," he murmured against his audial receiver.</p><p>Soundwave shivered, and was very thorough in his duties.</p><p> </p><p>---- Here are the pictures ----</p><p>The live action picture:</p><p>
  
</p><p>I See Everything by Megatron-Himself:</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soundwave opened his optics and looked about the room, uncertain of why he had. He slowly sat up from his place on Megatron's recharge slab and noticed he was alone. He decided to crawl over to their sparkling's container for the daily check, and his hand shook as he activated his modified communicator.</p><p>"Megatron, you need to return to your chamber," Soundwave's vocoder distorted slightly at the end and he mentally kicked himself for it.</p><p>----</p><p>Megatron was in the command center when he heard Soundwave's distorted voice on their private channel. It was a sound he had heard before, and he felt the familiar ache deep in his spark. He stood, making his way toward his recharge chamber, each step feeling heavy.</p><p>He walked into the room to see Soundwave crouched on the floor in front of their newspark's container, cables loose and leaking fluid. He stood just inside the door, unmoving.</p><p>Soundwave heard him enter, and stood and turned around, holding their sparkling in his arms, dripping natal fluid everywhere.</p><p>"It was looking at me! I woke up and it was looking at me!" Soundwave approached Megatron, holding their sparkling out to him. "Do you see?"</p><p>Megatron did not speak, only reached out and cradled the youngling, his hands trembling.</p><p>"Megatron," Soundwave whispered. "It worked."</p><p>----</p><p>This newspark was different, that much was apparent from the beginning. It took to energon as its sole source of sustenance quite well, as was to be expected. It was much larger at this stage of growth than either of them had ever seen before, and already required nearly as much energon as Megatron did. That was where their collective understanding stopped.</p><p>Soundwave continued to research primitive Earth technology, as none of the Decepticons knew what the whining noise was. They also had to keep it inside the base, as opposed to simply on the grounds, because it would cry in pain when its exposed servos collected moisture. It could not seem to understand spoken Cybertronian, no matter how many times either of its progenitors interfaced with it.</p><p>The newspark was a mystery to them all, but Decepticon morale was at an all-time high not seen in millions of years.</p><p>----</p><p>"Lord Megatron, the reactor is finished. As soon as you give the word, we can begin the refining process," Starscream said from his position across the command center.</p><p>Megatron shifted the newspark up onto his shoulder, smiling as it grabbed on and lifted itself onto his back. "You have it, Starscream. Begin." He leaned forward on the dais, the newspark grunting as it adjusted position to keep balance.</p><p>Starscream gave the order to start the refining process and then commence testing of the final product.</p><p>Soundwave approached Megatron and lifted the newspark off his back, nearly dwarfed by its size. He set it down and held out his arms. The newspark only looked at him before emitting the whining noise again.</p><p>Megatron gently nudged it toward Soundwave, and it stood on its very wobbly legs and stomped over to him. As Soundwave left the command center, the large, wobbly newspark trudged after him.</p><p>----</p><p>Over time, it became more apparent that from protoform stage onward, the newspark had access to capabilities no other Cybertronian had ever possessed.</p><p>During testing of the reactor, much of the energon produced would need to be further refined in order to be ingested by the Decepticons. The newspark functioned best on this less-refined energon, however, which eased the burden on their food stores.</p><p>Soundwave discovered the reason for the whining sound entirely by accident. It was during a drier bit of weather on Earth, and he and the newspark were looking through some old Earth technology that Soundwave had found in a "junkyard" and had brought onto the base grounds.</p><p>He had bumped into an old piece of tech and accidentally turned it on, hearing the same whining noise the newspark emitted. They both looked at each other, and Soundwave passed it to it when it reached for it.</p><p>The newspark tinkered with this device while Soundwave gathered what he hoped, were promising specimens. He froze in place as he heard a raspy voice coming through the device.</p><p>He quickly walked over to the newspark and watched in silent awe as it fiddled with the dials and emitted that whining noise again. He picked up the device and turned the dials himself, and heard the voice again, staring at his sparkling. Soundwave activated his modified communicator, opening his private channel to Megatron.</p><p>"Meet us outside," he said, and barely heard Megatron's response over the random sounds coming from the old tech.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>quartex = month</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Megatron left the command center, he wondered what was going on. It was the first time in several quartexes that their sparkling had gone outside, so he picked up a fluidproof covering in case it had begun to rain.</p><p>Once outside the base, he heard Soundwave speaking to their sparkling, and it attempting to reply to him in return using some primitive device. Megatron leaned against the outer wall and watched this exchange, noting how the sounds coming from the device were clearly from their newspark, but were not, in any way, Cybertronian.</p><p>Soundwave continued to encourage it to speak, but it was becoming upset as its attempts to communicate successfully were failing.</p><p>Megatron walked over and picked up the newspark, holding it close, calming it. "Its vocal processing unit must be observed," he said. "Something is amiss."</p><p>The newspark clung to him, avoiding Soundwave's further attempts to engage it in conversation. "You will stop that at once," Megatron chastised, his optics glowing brighter.</p><p>Soundwave immediately backed away and kept quiet.</p><p>Megatron comforted their newspark, hefting its bulk higher on his frame. "Turn that blasted thing off and take it inside to dismantle it," he commanded, then left to walk along the grounds with the sparkling.</p><p>Soundwave turned off the old tech and took it inside.</p><p>----</p><p>Megatron carried the newspark with him as he walked, observing its protobands, taking note of how several of them still looked too fresh, too new.</p><p>"What will I do with you, little one," he whispered, and the newspark emitted the whine in response. He kissed its facial monitor, "Shhh..."</p><p>Megatron walked the entire grounds, observing his newspark's reactions to various things, his own fascination with the being in his arms equal to the newspark's fascination with the world around it. A chill wind came from the north, and Megatron wrapped the fluidproof covering around the newspark.</p><p>"I will keep you safe and warm, always," he promised, holding it tighter.</p><p>----</p><p>Megatron watched as the newspark giggled at the empty data pad, kissing the top of its cranial unit.</p><p>None of the others had attempted to engage it in conversation since that day outside. Megatron knew the sparkling's vocal processing unit needed to be looked at, but nothing could be done until its protobands sufficiently disappeared.</p><p>The newspark bounced up and down on Megatron's lap at something on the screen. He looked closely at the pad, and some fleshling children's program was now playing.</p><p>"Did you hack this to find something you could understand, little one?" Megatron tuned his audial receivers toward the pad, and was unable to comprehend what was being said.</p><p>He opened his secure line with Soundwave. "Find a database of the fleshling languages," he said and ended the connection.</p><p>The newspark giggled again, looking up at him. Megatron smiled and said, "Yes, I think you did."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've included a sample picture at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Megatron had updated his own language chip, he was able to communicate with the newspark successfully. It took a bit of work, but eventually the two of them could hold very short conversations, albeit nothing most fleshlings or Cybertronians would understand. The newspark rarely spoke, and when it did, struggled to form proper sentences. It was a quick learner, however.</p><p>Megatron spent more time translating his native Cybertronian into the seemingly random pattern of fleshling languages that added up to some form of coherence, if only for his newspark, than actually teaching it to speak with anyone. He did not see the need to stress the newspark in order to do so.</p><p>Soundwave had not updated his own language chip yet, so he spent much of his time just watching and listening to them without comprehension.</p><p>----</p><p>"No, little one. The core processing unit does not go there," Megatron corrected, and showed the newspark where it actually went. The sparkling made a face and pushed his hand away, putting it back in the incorrect slot. Megatron let out a chuckle and decided to merely observe.</p><p>Soundwave crawled toward where Megatron was sprawled, next to their sparkling, on the floor, and asked, "What is it doing?"</p><p>Megatron shrugged. "Learning the hard way, I think."</p><p>The both of them watched their newspark basically destroy a primitive Earth computing device as it continued to take it apart and put it back together again incorrectly, several times.</p><p>Megatron reached over and caressed its cranial unit as it peeled the label off the central processing unit of the device.</p><p>"Do make a note of what that was and what it did," Megatron shook his head and looked over at Soundwave.</p><p>His subordinate nodded and said, "Of course, my Lord."</p><p>----</p><p>After a while, Soundwave got up and left, his true position becoming more clear to him. Megatron had agreed to carry the newspark for the experiment. He had not agreed to be courted. They had a bit of fun in his recharge chamber from time to time, but they were not officially together.</p><p>Soundwave entered the command center and went to his station, a hollow feeling settling into his spark. Nothing had changed with the success of their newspark.</p><p>Megatron treated him better than he treated the other Decepticons, and he had never shared his recharge slab with any of the others. Soundwave was still special in that regard, but he wanted more from Megatron. He wanted... Soundwave did not know what he wanted, but he did not think Megatron would give it to him, even if he did.</p><p>----</p><p>Megatron watched the sparkling from his prone position on his recharge slab. It started to fiddle with one of his leg plates, and he reached down to unlatch it. It gasped and looked closely at the newly revealed segment of his frame. </p><p>"Different, is it not?" Megatron set the plate aside and moved to give his sparkling a better look at that section of his lower frame. It was made up of two very different types of metal. The older, duller metal, being a muted gray, with a robust, golden metal, resembling electrum, above it.</p><p>Megatron pointed at the golden metal and followed a line around his torso and down his other leg to indicate that was where the metal was. The newspark tilted its head and made a questioning noise.</p><p>"My life was very different before you were born. I had to make certain choices in order to be comfortable surviving on my own," he whispered in a language it would understand. Megatron unlatched part of his side plate, revealing that the entire frame there was golden in color.</p><p>The newspark reached out and touched it, "Hurt?"</p><p>Megatron smiled at his newspark, "Very much at the time, yes, but not so much anymore."</p><p>The newspark made an upset face and crawled onto his lap and Megatron sat up. He cradled the newspark until it calmed down, a familiar tightness in his spark that he had not felt for millions of years radiating outward toward his neural sensors.</p><p>"I am fine, little one. I have been for a very long time," he said, as much to himself as to his sparkling.</p><p> </p><p>---- Here is a sample of something made out of electrum ----</p><p>It varies based on what other metals are mixed in with it besides silver and gold, but this is pretty close to Megatron's newer frame pieces.</p><p>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Megatron walked the base grounds, observing that Decepticon security was still more than adequate to keep them safe from threats. He watched Soundwave and Starscream argue about something or other and chose to ignore it.</p>
<p>Starscream had given Megatron a wide berth once he had presented the newspark to the Decepticons. Naturally, he continued to keep a close eye on him, though nothing had indicated Starscream was still planning to overthrow him.</p>
<p>He turned to his right as his newspark giggled at a small animal.</p>
<p>"Leave the thing alone, Hummer. They are very fragile," he said.</p>
<p>Hummer looked up at him, his height nearly equal to Megatron's, and nodded. He continued to watch the animal collecting food for the approaching cold season.</p>
<p>Megatron reached out and touched one of the cloth bands on Hummer's left arm, pulling it up over the still-fading protoform band. "Remember to keep it covered," he told him.</p>
<p>Hummer sighed and shrugged. "Still hurts," he said.</p>
<p>"I know. I am searching for a suitable replacement for the cloth," Megatron caressed Hummer's cranial unit in sympathy. Even being covered up, the cold, humid air still caused him pain.</p>
<p>Hummer stayed next to him and continued to watch the small animal gather food, until Megatron put his palms on his shoulders and told Soundwave to lead him back inside.</p>
<p>Hummer followed Soundwave back into the base, and Megatron's intakes upcycled in relief once they were safely out of sight.</p>
<p>He knew that with the upcoming weather changes, Hummer would struggle to adjust, as he had nearly every year of his short life so far. He felt anger and disappointment each time it happened, from being unable to resolve the issues his newspark faced.</p>
<p>They had managed to keep him hidden from the Autobots so far, but only due to the fact that he was strictly kept underground unless Megatron, himself, was with him, and his protoform bands were kept from view. He wanted his sparkling kept far away from the Autobots.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Megatron sighed and leaned back against the dais, relieved to hear that their energon stores were nearly in surplus for the first time since before the war. He shut his optics, cycling his intakes of stale, dirty air. The bottom of the mountain where they kept the reactor was dusty and unpleasant to visit.</p>
<p>Soundwave silently approached him, caressing along his shoulder and neck, smiling to himself as Megatron moaned softly. He slid his wrist panel open, his wrist access ports awaiting Megatron's interfacing cables.</p>
<p>Soundwave was quiet and still as Megatron opened his optics and unlatched his own wrist panel, inserting his interfacing cables into his wrist access ports, sending smooth impulses of electrostatic along their connection.</p>
<p>"You hardly ever make a sound," Megatron whispered, and increased the charge, his own groan vibrating his spark chamber. Soundwave remained silent, his intakes upcyling as he rested against Megatron.</p>
<p>Megatron caressed Soundwave's cranial unit, kissing his facial monitor, and unlatched his dorsal access port.</p>
<p>Soundwave nodded, fully relaxed. Megatron's modified dorsal jack slid in easily, and he took his time pleasuring them both.</p>
<p>"Always so ready for me," Megatron moaned, rocking his hip servos in time with each pulse of electrostatic he sent directly to Soundwave's dorsal access port.</p>
<p>"Lord... Megatron..." Soundwave held onto his much larger frame, his vocoder slightly distorted when he spoke.</p>
<p>"Mm?" Megatron increased the charge, sending stronger pulses toward Soundwave, causing him to overload. He kissed his facial monitor again, caressing down his body, chuckling as his subordinate shivered in response. "You love this," he said.</p>
<p>Soundwave could only nod, his sensitive neural sensors causing him to feel a bit lightheaded. He tensed up at Megatron's touch, overloading once more, shivering again as he heard Megatron groan against his audial receiver.</p>
<p>Megatron shut his optics and overloaded hard, sudden and intense, his modified dorsal jack sending alerts to his neural sensors. He groaned, and overloaded again and again, each time sending more alerts to his sensors. He quickly removed his jack from Soundwave's access port, pressing down on it until the alerts stopped, growling in frustration.</p>
<p>Soundwave knelt in front of him, palming his modified jack, rubbing his facial monitor against it. Megatron watched him, spreading his legs for better access. His subordinate caressed his jack, sending gentle pulses of electrostatic along his fingertips, bringing Megatron to a deep, fulfilling overload.</p>
<p>Megatron groaned, "Again. Do it again."</p>
<p>Soundwave continued to send the gentle pulses along his fingertips onto his modified jack, rubbing his facial monitor against Megatron's thigh until he tensed up, a soft whine coming from his intakes as he overloaded, very intensely, causing his neural sensors to send more alerts.</p>
<p>"Shhh," Soundwave whispered, pressing his palm to the base of Megatron's modified jack, soothing any aches.</p>
<p>Megatron caressed Soundwave's cranial unit, sighing as he rubbed his facial monitor against Megatron's modified jack.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>"It is functioning as it should," Megatron shrugged as Soundwave checked the bolts and the neural sensors attached to his modified dorsal jack. "I have merely used it too much these past months."</p>
<p>"Why did you not tell me that it was a replacement?" Soundwave pressed against the base of his jack, and Megatron moaned softly.</p>
<p>"Because it is not a replacement," Megatron shoved his hand away, and Soundwave reached back toward his modified jack again, intending to scan it further, but Megatron slapped him across the facial monitor, sending him to the floor.</p>
<p>"Forgive me, my Lord!" Soundwave immediately got to his knee servos, his head bowed. He shook, upset to have displeased him.</p>
<p>Megatron shut his optics. "It is not a replacement. It is not an original," he said, his vocoder distorted. "It is a modification that has never been truly compatible with my neural circuitry."</p>
<p>Soundwave looked up at him, and carefully looked at his modified jack from where he knelt. "My Lord... I do not understand. Please forgive me."</p>
<p>"I never had a dorsal jack to begin with," Megatron whispered, a familiar cold feeling creeping into his spark. "I built the circuitry from scratch and have always maintained it myself."</p>
<p>Soundwave kept his facial monitor neutral, reaching out toward Megatron. "My Lord, you are perfect. Never a defect on your person..."</p>
<p>Megatron snarled at him from the dais, covering his modified jack with his palm, "Is this how you respond? To mock me?"</p>
<p>"No!" Soundwave quickly stood, covering Megatron's hand with his own, gently pressing both their palms down onto Megatron's jack. "You are perfect! You are the man I desire, the man I love... Please do not misunderstand my words."</p>
<p>Megatron shut his optics, his intakes cycling as a distorted sound of anguish came from his vocoder. Soundwave wrapped his arms around his cranial unit, holding him close.</p>
<p>"I would never harm you," he whispered against Megatron's audial receiver. "Ever. In any aeon."</p>
<p>Megatron gripped his arms tight, sobbing against his chest plate, the sound hurting Soundwave's spark.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>